amassing star (strawhat boys x reader)
by RWBYtail
Summary: Any one who want to have a some what dramatic thing with the Boys of the strawhat crew look no father
1. Chapter 1

I don't own one piece so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/ I'll try to post fequintly as possible!

"To say I was a child of the sea was a understatement. I was born in the Grand line between two island. I was washed up into the east blue on a piece of drift wood. I was raised up in the Gray terminal. I sailed with the second pirate kings crew and loved them dearly." I said.

"That's a lovely story Grandma tell us what they where like." the kids cheered.

"What was your bounty Grandma?" the little boy said.

"Really high (Grandsons name)." you replied.

"Tell us what the straw-hat crew was like!" they cheered with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine then you go to sleep, ok?" you replied.

"It began when I was five in the Grey terminal..." you began.

-(flashback)-

"Hey isnt it little (Y/N)" a voice called out.

"Hey just because im younger than you doesn't mean im little Ace!" you called out. You glared at the raven freckled boy on top of a mound of metal.

"yes it does." he replied.

"Where's Sabo?" you asked. Ace shrugged and slid down to you as he walked beside you. You picked up some of the metal and pushed it into your bag.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Something to trade." was your only answer.

"Like what?" he answered. You pulled it back out, it was a old looking den-den mushi. He gave you a weird look, then smiled.

"Food or cash?" you asked.

"Food then trade some for money." he said.

(Present time)

"YOU KNEW THE FIRST PIRET KINGS SON?!" your grand son yelled.

"Yes, he was like a brother to me." you replied.

"But didn't you think Luffy as a brother?" he asked.

"Luffy was a special case for me." you said. "Now get some rest I will tell you more tomorrow. Maybe even some one special will drop by tomorrow." Then you tucked them in and kissed them goodnight.

"Grandma?" a voice called out.

"yes?" you replied.

"Why did you call the straw-hat crew a amassing star?" your grand daughter asked.

"because that is what they are to me." was your only replie.

(Flash back)

"Your weird." a raven hared boy said to you.

"Says the guy who has stretch skin." you replied. You both looked at each other and laughed.

"Whats your name kid?" Ace asked.

"Luffy im going to be king of the pirets!" he yelled. You and ace looked at each other and grined.

"Well then..." you began.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own one piece so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/ Thank you to who ever corrected my spelling! It meant a lot to me!

(present)

"Grandma is dad going to come back from sea soon?" (Grandson name) said.

"Maybe he will." I said. Then I looked out to the sea remembering the adventures I had. I was watching my daughter's child.

"Continue the story Gram!" my granddaughter cheered.

(Flashback)

"Luffy come on where going to be late!" I called out.

"coming, hey is Ace coming?" He called out. I shock my head no to him. We ran to keep running to our hideout in the forest.

"Guy's where here! Let's go you two!" I called out before we keeped running to the terminal. Soon Ace and Sabo where running next to us, soon we where at the edge of the terminal. What we did next was the semi hard part, I had to pull things out from the pile while the boy's get the other stuff we need. If I got anything worth trading I would trade for food other wise I made it something worth trading. On a rare occasion a couple people will complain to me about it. Since Luffy is new to this he was with me most of the time.

"Hey guys look at this!" Ace called. We all came to see what he was talking about. It was a new piret crew, which wasn't anything new for us. Which crew is it was always the question.

"Hey that's flag I know!" Luffy said. we all glared at him for being loud, or where he was more like he slid down the mound already. I went after him while the others hung back in case we need back up. Luffy was already running up to a person eating a pice of meat. He noticed Luffy before smiling at him and started talking like they where old friends.

"Luffy who's your friend?" I called over.

"Names Lucky rue, you are?" luck rue said.

"Names (F/N), nice to meet you! What crew are you part of?" I asked.

"Red hair!" he said.

(Present)

"You knew the red hair crew?! What crew didn't you know?" the kids yelled.

"hmm... I dont think some of the minor crew's of the time." I answered. Then a nock on the door signaling the end of the questions. I moved to open the door while picking up my gun. When I opened the door the it showed sanji at the end of the gun. "Sanji! it's been a while how's everyone?" I asked.

"(Y/N)-swan hot as always!" going into his normal love tornado.

"Gram who is it?" as the kids ran up behind me.

"Sanji these are my Grand kids, kids this is Sanji he's the cook for the Straw hat's." I replied. Sanji got eye level with them ruffling their hair as they looked at him.

"they kind of look like you. Hey does the Marine's still come by?" he asked.

"No!" I replied.

"Did you really sail with my Grandma?" my Granddaughter asked.

"Yes I did she made a great transfer." he replied.

"Transfer?" they replied.

"Means she could help out any one in the crew on short notice. She was a special person like that." he replied. "The crew send's their best wishes. You sure you dont want to come back with them?"

"Sanji!" I yelled.


	3. sorry

HAPPY NEW YEARS! I have writers block im sorry! :'( Next one might be a special till i figure how to fix the block. Thank you for reading this far in my story it mean a lot to me knowing you like the story.


	4. )

I know I have not updated in a long while so please forgive me.


End file.
